1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical fiber connectors, and more specifically to a malleable ferrule that is engaged to an optical fiber utilizing a mechanical impact device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The engagement of a ferrule, or a connector having a malleable body to an optical fiber utilizing an impact device is taught in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,406. That patent teaches the impact mounting of the front end of a malleable ferrule or connector and the crimping of the rearward end. For ferrules having a short cylindrical length, however, the crimping of the rearward end is difficult and generally not feasible, and the utilization of epoxy adhesives is also difficult. The present invention achieves the impact deformation of both ends of the ferrule to achieve a fully mechanical engagement of both ends of the ferrule to an optical fiber.